Just Between Men (Companion Piece 18)
by Meamit
Summary: Harry recovers from his shoulder injury and has a bit of a chat with Ron at the hospital *Conversation only, no description* Links directly with Chapter 92 of Just Between Us. Read that story first to understand this one!


"Ugh…"

"Alright, mate?"

"Ron?"

"Yeah, who'd you expect?"

"Dunno…"

"Come on, get up or we'll be late. Can't miss our first day of OWLs, Hermione'll kill us!"

"... Nice try, does anyone ever fall for that?"

"Rosie did, last summer. She wasn't impressed – didn't talk to me for the rest of the day! Anyway, how's the shoulder?"

"What? Oh… Feels alright, I think. You probably could've patched it up –"

"That's what I _told_ everyone, but Hannah –"

"Hannah remembered what you were like in school, did she?"

"Oi, I wasn't that bad!"

"I'm sure I remember you jinxing her shoes to trip her up, at one stage."

"Hold on, that was second year! It was my bloody wand's fault, not mine. I stuck Bones' schoolbag to the ceiling that term, too. I was trying to lighten it for her, but nobody believed me."

"And then there was the Finch-Fletchley fiasco in fourth year…"

"Alright, for Merlin's sake, I was a bloody nuisance! I wouldn't be surprised if the Hufflepuffs back then used my face for target practice – but I _still_ could've put you back together today."

"I know. I haven't had a partner since who understands first aid spells like you do."

"All Hermione. She gave me a book of them before our field mission to Yugoslavia."

"And you learned them all?"

"Yeah, she put little notes the whole way through, so that I'd – er… I mean - Yeah, I learned them all."

"So… What's this training challenge, then?"

"You heard that?"

"Er… yeah. I just needed a minute before –"

"Hermione?"

"It's only that she's a bit… intense. When it comes to injuries, I mean."

"I know. That's motherhood for you; she'll never take a Healer's word for it anymore, always has to check every inch for herself. Not to mention fussing and telling me off and worrying about 'what if's…"

"Poor yo–"

"It's _great_."

"Er, right. Well, besides ignoring me in favour of snogging each other –"

"We didn't know you were awake, mate!"

"What's all this about joining the ranks again?"

"Oh, that. Hermione's worried that now I've seen what you're up to, I'll start regretting my decision to work at the shop, so she's trying to give me a chance to go back if I want to."

"But you like working at the shop."

"I know."

"So…?"

"So she keeps dropping hints about seizing the day. That's the first time she's said it outright, actually. It wasn't her best logic, though, was it? Me joining just to defend you? No offence, mate, but if I go back, it'll be to head up one of the training programs."

"You're not in any rush, then?"

"Nah. Maybe when old Pratchett retires…"

"I'll keep you in mind!"

"Cheers. Speaking of work, have you done this year's '_So you want to be an Auror_' speech at the school yet? Reckon you could have a few good candidates in Hugo's year."

"Trust me, I know. Lily has her name at the top of the list. I think she frightens her Defence professor!"

"Anyone who grew up in the same house as James would automatically pass Stealth and Tracking, eh? Just for self-preservation..."

"She could run rings around him these days. In fact, she'll be horrified when she hears about this afternoon."

"What, will she?"

"Oh yeah. She'll spend the whole summer saying things like, '_Maintain a permanent shield when you're attacked in the field!_' and everything else she's picked up from Duelling Club."

"When you put it that way, she's got a point!"

"Oh, shut up! Do you think Hugo would give any thought to it? Becoming an Auror?"

"Not while there's a single dragon still breathing. These days, his answer to every Defence question is '_I'd sic a Horntail on them_'."

"Ha, brilliant!"

"His teacher doesn't think so. Nor does him mum."

"Chin up, Ron. At least he knows which subjects he wants to concentrate on. And Hagrid never shuts up about how skilled he is, either."

"Yeah. So long as he's happy, eh? Can't believe their exams are next week."

"He'll be fine."

"It's Rose I'm worried about; she'll forgo sleep just to stay up revising all night, it's bonkers!"

"It's a Granger thing."

"I know. How's Al feeling about them?"

"I think he's alright. It's hard to tell, he's got to the point where nothing fazes him."

"Like Ginny that way, isn't he?"

"Exactly."

"Where did she go, actually?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I know Hermione's gone to interrogate whichever unlucky bloke is manning the Healer's station, but wasn't Gin mopping your brow here for a while?"

"If she was, she did it before I woke up. She's probably getting a tour of the hospital from James, if anything."

"Don't tell Mum or she'll want one too."

"I still can't get my head around it..."

"Round what?"

"My son is a Healer. Almost."

"You say that all the time, but it's hardly surprising! He's been talking about it since he was seven, hasn't he?"

"We have no idea where he got the idea though."

"He must've had amazing uncles to look to for guidance."

"Yeah, I must remember to thank Bill and Percy…"

"Bill and Percy? _Percy?!_"

"Why not?! Molly's landed on her feet, by the way, hasn't she?"

"Oh, the internship? On Shacklebolt's team, or something similar?"

"Apparently she was the only one accepted."

"Good for her. I wish to Godric Rosie would make up her mind."

"Is she still talking about Potions research?"

"Yeah."

"With Malfoy?"

"Yeah…"

"Right… Well, I think I'm going to find a Healer. I feel fine."

"You look fine to me, mate."

"I should be able to go home, don't you think?"

"Definitely."

"… Better just check with Ginny."

"Good idea."


End file.
